


Twelve months

by Straj



Category: Twelve months
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yaoi-hentai-kawaii - nachna greeting in four parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first act.

room in the middle is decorated with a chair on it sits a Princess all in the skin, on the wall - a portrait of a J - rocker.

 

Princess:

 

Winter, winter!  
Around the winter!  
I need a lot of roses!  
And take them, alas, nowhere!

 

Appears out of nowhere ninja, coming to the Princess and something she whispers.

 

Princess:

 

And greenhouses all our wild,  
Proper care without...  
The weeds growing there, where yesterday  
Flowers towards the sun heads were nodding.  
All solved!  
Write my faithful servant  
The decree!  
"Those I will bring to the Palace  
Basket of red roses,  
Fresh with dew drops  
The petals between.  
I will generously reward!"

 

Prelude

 

Herald:

 

Spring, spring, round spring.  
Talking, singing, brings us   
Flowers and joy!  
And wild roses already in full bloom!   
Her Royal Majesty  
A fair amount of  
Fresh wild roses  
Wants to the Palace!  
So the petals tight,  
The color scarlet red,  
And that is without flaw  
And stem the petals.  
And the one who is in the Palace   
will be delivered to deadline  
Namely tomorrow morning,  
Namely, in twelve hours,  
A fair amount of  
Fresh wild roses,  
What I doubt  
That without delay  
The hour will be awarded!


	2. The second act

Mirror about Sisters. Sitting at the computer Nerd 

 

First sister:

 

If I was a Queen,  
Euro window to my room,  
Would the Internet   
To the rest I do not care!

 

Second sister:

 

If I were a Queen,  
I would be super girl.  
Got himself a harem -   
No then problems.

 

Both in unison:

 

Have fun we gloriously,  
No food is okay.

 

The first sister

 

Have you heard that?   
No Finds place Princess.  
Rose’s basket she gets...

 

The second sister

 

My shoes don't be ridiculous...  
Well this is where it happens?  
Roses bloom in the winter is not.

 

Both choruses

 

Mad Princess -   
Quickly say our press!

 

The first sister

 

To be sure,  
Better hurry up.  
And check out.

 

The second sister

 

If we have a cold  
Bloom forest rose...  
Money will be a long time to measure.

 

Both choruses

 

Get up from your computer   
And in the forest icy keep on, come on,  
And you check every Bush,  
So from the roses it was not empty!

 

Tear Botany from the company, presenting down jacket, basket and throw it out the door.


	3. Act three.

Forest trees Gloomy. You can hear the creaks and suspicious noise. Botanist sneaks through the snowdrifts.

 

Nerd   
(Pathetically, with a breaking voice)

 

Rgms! Cold, however, nay!  
Freezing here - my destiny!  
Detached I from "Naruto" native, nay!  
In the snow life to end my!

 

Sees the glow of a campfire and starts to get that way. Out into the clearing and there are 12 guys in different clothes.

 

Nerd

 

Cool guys.  
Cool frost.  
Not know where in this forest,  
Has now blossomed roses?

 

The first month

 

You don't glamorous at all,  
I'm just in shock.  
Jacket with sales,  
Boots - China!  
Ay - ay - ay!

 

The second month

 

Glasses off!  
And a fur coat out!  
And so naked!  
Such a kawaii!  
What a Paradise!

 

All months start doing the wave movements of the body.

 

Nerd

 

Uh-uh, guys,  
I'm not!  
I prefer not to know,  
But I wouldn’t rose dial.

 

The third month

 

Of course, our cute kawaii!  
You don't forget about us!  
January - note blizzards,  
Twirl winds.

 

The first month

 

Blowing February is stronger!  
Stronger! Nametag snowdrifts!  
Let crack cold!

 

The second month

 

The wind was warmer!  
And not afraid of frost!  
Spring drops  
Excite Soul.

 

Fourth month

 

The snow from the hills   
Running streams.  
Come back soon to us  
We thee of wine we will pour!

 

Fifth month

 

Here and warm days -   
Flowers Bloomed.  
Oh, birch and aspen  
I wish I had your kidney!

 

Get bunches of roses Botany and put in the trash.

 

Chorus

 

Cute, cute our kawaii!  
You don't forget about us!  
Come again in winter   
We'll show you yaoi!

 

Disappear. Botanist is left with a basket full of roses.


	4. Act four

Room Princess in black leather riding through the scattered petals, rose buds and strumming the guitar.

 

Princess

 

Not the fucking note!  
And sing hunting...  
And roses are all not the same...  
They are disgusting in its permafrost.  
Artificial roses I can't stand  
And rigidly feet I will trample!

 

Ninja appears, coming to the Princess and whispered in her ear.

 

Princess

 

Another came for an award.

 

Nerd  
(Timidly entering the room)

 

Uh-uh, Princess!  
Here are your roses!  
In the woods I picked!  
They imagine that blossomed in the cold!  
I passed and you scored.

 

Princess

 

I am so glad!  
(Fingering)  
Fresh, not touched by the frost!  
And the snow melted,   
The dew lies on the petals!  
The color and look...Perfect!   
(Says Botanist)  
Here was a service, thanks,  
And here's your reward!

 

Cut J - rock, picks up a guitar and starts jumping around the room and yell wildly under the deafening roar.

 

Nerd

 

Can I go home?  
“Bleach” I overlooked  
And I haven't started watching “One Piece”.  
(Seeing that no one hears and does not react slowly disappears)

 

Princess running around the room screaming hell knows what and swinging guitar. The music stops. The Princess stops, looks around and sees no reward Grimaces.

 

Princess

 

Here you bastard!  
Ran away!  
Not appreciated!  
Not supported!  
We’ll let it run.  
And I'm with J - rock will continue to live!

 

The end.


End file.
